Aku akan Menjemputmu Esok
by Purachan
Summary: Jika masih ada kesempatan untukku, izinkan aku kembali mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh mengkhianati janji kita, karena tak tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya/ First fic


**Aku Akan Menjemputmu Esok**

 **A Naruto Fanfic**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M (for Safe)**

 **AU, Typo, OOC, DLDR**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Bertemu Kembali

"Bahasa Inggrisnya ' _I love You'…._ "

Pipi di belai, gelak tawapun terdengar. Rona merah di pipi terlihat, kecupan singkatpun mendarat. Kedua insan tersebut sedang menikmati masa indahnya. Taman indah, pohon teduh dan langit biru menemani mereka. Sandaran hati, tak terlupakan sepanjang hidup. Sakura dan Sasuke berjanji akan selalu bersama. Sampai kapanpun. Meskipun masih bau kencur, keduanya telah berencana akan janji sehidup semati.

Oh, masa muda-mudi.

Dengan berbagai kenangan yang begitu berarti.

Suasana café itu ramai. Penuh dengan anak-anak sekolah serta mahasiswa. Tentu saja karena letaknya yang tak jauh dari pusat pendidikan di kota kecil tersebut. Dengan tampilan ruangan yang begitu _fresh_ dan _trendy_ , namun memiliki nuansa tenang. Makanan yang disajikan berkualitas, harga terjangkau dan enak. Pelayan-pelayannya ramah, tempatnya bersih terawat.

Di dapur, seorang wanita bersurai _soft pink_ mondar-mandir, mulutnya tidak berhenti berbicara sana sini. Cerewet. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengecap ibu muda tersebut.

"Meja 5, 8 dan 10, cepat dibersihkan!"

"Itu di sebelah sana, Hana-chan! Ini jam kerja! Jangan buka smartphone dulu! Pacar nanti aja dihubunginnya!"

"Brownies-nya sudah siap belum?"

"Yang ini kurang asin!"

"Tampilannya perbaiki!"

Semua pegawai menurut. Memang begini sifat si Bos. Kalau sudah ada di dapur, segalanya harus sempurna. Dari makanan hingga debu di bawah meja. Semua harus higenis, bersih dengan rasa yang sempurna. Tak ada yang omong-omong di belakang soal sifat bos yang satu ini. Mereka maklum. Semua orang pasti ingin pelayanan yang baik.

"Sakura-sama, ini sudah jam 12…" seorang bawahan mengingatkan.

Wanita cerewet yang bernama Sakura itu bungkam kala mendengar bawahannya mengingatkan jam berapa sekarang. Ia langsung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah mengucap terimakasih lalu keluar café dari pintu belakang. Ia menghampiri motor _matic_ berwarna putih yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. Lalu mengendarai motor tersebut ke suatu tempat.

Ia, Haruno Sakura, wanita berkulit selembut kelopak bunga, dengan aura kecantikan yang menguar dalam tiap langkahnya. Sejumput rambut merah jambu-nya yang mengintip lewat helm berkibar terbawa angin yang melawan arahnya melaju. Wanita konoha itu telah membuka usaha café sejak 5 tahun yang lalu kala ia berusia 20 tahun. Semua orang berdecak kagum padanya. Dalam waktu 5 tahun ia sudah bisa membuka 2 cabang tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang tersebut. Usahanya berkembang pesat seiring dengan waktu berjalan.

"Mama!"

Seorang bocah berteriak girang saat ia berhenti di depan taman kanak-kanak. Sakura tersenyum. Ia memeluk putri kecilnya yang ia jaga sendirian selama ini. Putri kecilnya yang menemani hari-harinya di manapun ia berada. Sarada, nama yang ia beri sebagai bukti kesetiaannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang satu-satunya ia tidak beritahu perihal lahirnya balita ini.

"Mama, kapan Papa pulang?"

Sakura membatu saat sang Putri melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Memang kenapa, Sarada-chan?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Boruto kemarin dijemput ayahnya. Sarada juga mau dijemput sama Papa…" Rengek putrinya.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatian putrinya. "Sarada-chan sekarang ulang tahun… kemarin mama janji mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang bagus, kan?" Sarada mengangguk. "Banyak bunga loh di sana… Pasti seru…" sejenak Sarada terlihat seperti berfikir, lalu mengangguk dibarengi dengan senyumnya. Sakura lega saat Sarada mau menuruti perkataannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini sudah tahun kelima sejak ia pergi. Dan akhirnya ia kembali ke kota kelahirannya setelah lama menggeluti dunia perbisnisan. Ia melihat-lihat jalanan kota melalui jendela mobil yang dikendarainya. Banyak yang berubah, termasuk dirinya. Ingatannya lalu melayang di suatu masa, saat ia masih mengenakan seragam Konoha Gauken. Saat ia berlama-lama nongkrong hingga petang di rumah teman, saat ia frustasi karena soal kimia yang begitu susahnya. Kira-kira, bagaimana kabar sahabatnya, Naruto sekarang? Bagaimana kabar taman yang sering ia kunjungi dulu? Bagaimana kabar seorang perempuan yang masih dicintainya hingga saat ini?

Ia membuka ponselnya, menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto.

'Datanglah ke taman jam 1 nanti. Aku akan menunggumu, anata :)'

Ia mengernyit jijik ketika membaca pesan singkat dari sahabatnya itu. Namun, entah mengapa hatinya merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu saat ia berada di taman nanti. Tidak tahu apa itu, namun ia terus melaju melintasi jalan.

* * *

.

.

Taman ini masih sama. Begitu sepi, dengan bunga yang terawat, hamparan rumput yang lembut bagaikan permadani,dan pepohonan yang teduh. Semuanya masih sama sejak Uchiha Sauske (nama lelaki itu) meninggalkan seorang perempuan dengan airmata yang membekas di pipi lantaran gadis yang dicintainya itu berkhianat.

Sekarang, bagaimana kabar perempuan itu? Ia lenyap bagai ditelan bumi setelah hari itu. Bahkan sahabatnya Naruto tak memberi kabar apapun tentangnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh darinya. Pohon itu bukan pohon biasa. Itu pohon dengan jutaan kenangan yang tergores dalam ingatan Sasuke. Dirinya, Naruto dan perempuan itu sering bermain di sana saat masa SMA.

Perempuan itu…

"Mama! Sarada mau lihat bunga ya!"

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang berlarian menuju barisan tanaman bunga. Dan tak jauh di depannya, berdiri seorang perempuan bersurai soft pink yang begitu akrab di matanya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut melihatnya. Ia hapal betul dengan pemilik rambut indah berwarna soft pink tersebut.

"Sakura?" panggilnya hati-hati. Sang pemilik rambut indah tersebut menoleh. Terlihat mata sehijau zamrud yang daridulu membuatnya berdebar. Wajah bak dewi kecantikan dan kulit yang terlihat begitu lembut menyapa netranya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Dika membatu kala Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara sopran yang ia rindukan itu kembali ia dengar. Jantung Dika berdebar begitu hebat kala menatap mata itu. Ia berjalan kearah Sakura sambil menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" Jawab Sakura, pandangannya kini pindah ke suatu tempat, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Dilihatnya seorang bocah berambut hitam yang sedang memetik beberapa bunga. Dalam hati Sasuke terbesit rasa kecewa. Mungkin memang Sakura telah mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

"Kau sudah punya anak?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kapan kau menikah? Kenapa kau tak mengundangku?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku belum pernah menikah." Sakura berkata begitu cepat.

Sasuke menegang, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Sakura setelah ia meninggalkannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke gugup, ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

hai hai, hehe,

ini adalah first ff saya, yang berawal dari sebuah accident dan menjadi sebuah imajinasi :3

jadi, keep/delete?

terakhir...

Mind to Review? (/_/)


End file.
